pathfindercefandomcom-20200213-history
Diomecles
Early Life Heraklion Diomecles is a warrior of Taldor, who at the age of thirteen, left home to devote himself to the military, as was the tradition in his family line; stretching back five generations. Before his comrades knew him as Diomecles the sergeant, he was another shaven-head youth baptized in a world of violence. He was taught the spear, the sword, the shield, and the javelin. Strategy and tactics came fast to Diomecles who rose to prominence among the proving grounds of Taldor's military. Nothing proved too much for the young solider. However, not long after he was made a full sergeant in the Taldorian army, his nation pledged it's full support to the war effort against the orc hordes of Rovegug. The Great War The years of ignoble bloodshed behind him. Diomecles had a chance before him to obtain true glory. Such was the way of his family, and all before him had been accomplished warriors. He stood his ground with his shield and spear in the mud and the trenches through some of the bloodiest days of the war. The orc hordes pushed Diomecles' forces relentlessly. Battle-line after battle-line fell; and there would be no rest, nor respite for Diomecles or his tattered allies. Four months into the conflict, Diomecles was granted command of a section of one of the last trenches that stood before the feet of The Last Wall. He was assigned a unit of adventurers to aid in the defense of his trench. Among these were Pollumby, Solak, Auntie Kala, and a grave knight of frightening strength. During a scouting mission, they discovered that there would be a massive assault on The Last Wall. It proved to be correct. The hordes of Rovegug struck the defenders like a thunderbolt of brown filth and death. Commanding the great catapult Vigil's Fury, and aided by the foresight of Auntie Kala, Diomecles held his trench uncompromisingly. The battle concluded with his team and all of the survivors being rescued by Alchemical Dragon. Their defense was in vain, for all the other trench-lines fell to the ferocious might of the army of filth. Captainship For his valor, and for the fact that his captain had lost his life, Diomecles was awarded the title of captain. His commander, Othreoneus, ordered him to eliminate the chieftains of several of the orc clans that made up the bulk of the attacking forces. He succeeding in destroying the chieftain of the Rotgut tribe, but when he stormed the Arcane Skulls' magic tower to rescue some of his men and destroy their leader, the plans went wrong and resulted in the slaying of many of his allies, including the grave knight, the rouges Victor and Stark, The Prime, and Orkrim LeFort. Diomecles and his allies collapsed the tower, disrupted their magical and sacrificial abilities, and drove away Aldain, a powerful spellcaster in service of the enemy. The next strike was made against an orc fortress that stood on the hillside of a volcano, where inside the enemy was using dark magics to summon forth a colossal lava elemental. With time against him, Diomecles sent his three flying machines to land in the courtyard, where he and his men would cut their way to the elementalists and slaughter them in chant. The result of his plan was primarily a success, with the magi slain, the elemental stopped, and the fortress leveled by the resulting carnage. though even more of Diomecles' forces fell; including: Jorg, Brandon Huckleberry, and Dolok, and Soren the stone monks.